Shusei i Hotsuma
by KatarzynPleopucja
Summary: Dla fan of slash.


Hotsuma brał właśnie kąpiel w japońskiej łaźni. Poziom wody sięgał mu ździebeczko ponad pępek, a ramiona wsparł na wysokości podłogi, na krawędzi tego swoistego jaccuzzi. Miał przymknięte powieki i relaksował się.

Usłyszał plaskające za sobą kroki. Odruchowo otworzył oczy, lecz znów je przymknął, a na usta wpełzł mu uśmiech błogości i wszechwiedzy, tego spryciarskiego ogarniania sytuacji. Wiedział kto do niego szedł. Stopa Shiuseia stanęła kilka centymetrów od zadziornie zagiętego łokcia Hotsumy. Frywolnie stała. Hotsuma ujrzał ją i uniósł wzrok. Usta kompana coś memłały. W ręce miał on rozwiniętego do połowy z papierka czekoladowego batonika.

– Jem batonika, Hotsuma. – Rzekł, jak zawsze delikatnie, do swego współtowarzysza i odwinął jeszcze więcej papierka.

Choć było to zbędne... to odwijanie. Odwijanie. Odwijanie, -anie.

– Widzę! Po co mi to mówisz? – Hotsuma udawał zirytowanego.

Shiusei zręcznie zrzucił z siebie ręcznik, którym był przepasany, i wskoczył do wody obok drugiego mężczyzny.

– O nie... – wymsknęło mu się.

Gdy wskakiwał, a trzymał dalej w dłoni batonika, zarysował słodyczem karoserię kolegi. Shiusei nachylił się, siedząc, i drobnymi ruchami wrażliwych palców ściągał z piersi Hotsumy czekoladową pastę. Mężczyzna obserwował w skupieniu jeszcze bardziej skupiony wzrok towarzysza, który muskał jego skórę.

Rozsiedli się, para unosiła się przyjemnie.

– Hotsuma...

– Shiusei!

To normalne w Japonii, że ludzie, nawet tej samej płci, kąpią się razem w jednej bali. Ale tu wyjątkowo unosiła się pewna mistyczna aura. Już sam ten uśmiech Hotsumy, gdy zbliżał się Shiusei wnosił sobą coś innego, odmiennego.

Zielonowłosy mężczyzna lekko się zaśmiał, lekko leciutko jakby mocą śmiechu miał unieść zwiewnego motylka w powietrze. To była zapowiedź czynu, który nastąpił bezpośrednio po tym. Shiusei chlapnął ostrożnie wodą w Hotsumę. Ten dynamicznie poruszył brwiami. Dwukrotnie. Jakby ci dwaj o czymś wiedzieli, czego my nie wiemy. Nie przeszkadzała im cisza, ale rozpoczęli dialog. Szeptali, z emocją i ekscytacją. Przeżywali. Nie raz zapominali się i podnosili głos. Rozmowa dawała wrażenie niezwykle dojrzałej, ale nie przejrzałej. To młodość tu panowała.

– Będziemy sobie wtykać, co?! – szepnął pierwszy Hotsuma.

– Jak wetkniemy, to do późna w nocy nie wyjdzie, Hotsuma... – stwierdził Shiusei z błogim uśmiechem, co najmniej rozkoszy.

– I gałka! I gałka! I gałka! – blondyn młócił wodę ramieniem w opętańczym przypływie emocji i siły.

– Ja wolę drąg!

– Ale zanim gałka i drąg, Shiusei, to sobie wetkniemy do otworku ten teges, nie?!

– Hotsuma, tak!

– Tak cię wymłócę, stary, że jutro rano nie wstaniesz... ale dziś wieczorkiem... będziesz w siódmym niebie. To tak działa, Shiusei.

Kolega przyjął to tylko miłym uśmiechem i oczyma pełnymi fajerwerków i gwiazd. Blondyn strzepał dynamicznie wodę z włosów i posłał drapieżny uśmiech.

– To nic złego – Hotsuma powtarzał to w nieskończoność – to prawie jak taniec.

Hotsuma i Shiusei zbliżyli swe ciała, ale nie przytulili się. Westchnęli.

Gdy wyszli z łaźni udali się od razu do pokoju Hotsumy. Bez żadnych słów już. Wetknęli przewody od padów do konsoli. W jej otworek włożyli płytę i dwaj młodzieńcy oddali się opętańczemu tańcu palców z gałkami i drążkami pada. Grali, choć Shiusei nie bardzo lubił. Hotsuma zaś bardzo lubił grać w gierki. Siedzieli na podłodze. Naparzali się w nowej edycji bijatyki, naprężali ręce i wytężali wzrok, podrygiwali, gdy otrzymywali cios od przeciwnika, skakali na pośladkach jak oparzeni, wsysali powietrze i wydawali groźne pomruki i ich wygibasy zakończyły się dopiero późno, w środku nocy. Posnęli, tak jak siedzieli.

A KTO myślał, że CO oni będą robić?! Jak można było w ogóle podejrzewać, że ci dwaj młodzieńcy oddadzą się fan of slash?! Jak można?! Gdzie sugestie jakieś?! Gdzie oznaki, gdzie niedopowiedzenia, gdzie nastrój?!

Tylko zboczony degenerat i skończony alfons mógłby tak to odczytać!

I co z tego, że to było w jaki sposób może sugerowane, i co z tego, że ja sam pierwszy wspominam o fan of slash?!

Tylko degenerat! Zboczony! Takich powinno więzić się i wieszać! Na krzesło!

(lektor odchodzi, trzaskając drzwiami)


End file.
